Flame Solstice
by westymac21
Summary: The Cullens are being hunted by the Volturi and the only way they have a chance is if they contact another mysterous group called the Dominion. They learn about how powerful they are and the sad tales of the groups begining...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone im new to writing so yaa it could be crap bit if you'd be so kind... could you read an review.**_

_**oh ya i dont own this, if i did then i wouldnt be writing this on my 2006 laptop in my basement**_

**Chapter 1: Imprisoned**

Reid was restless. He didn't understand why his brother had to take hours to make his ruling while it only took Reid a matter of minutes. He was sure that his brother Augustus just loved to be the one who always had finale say, but of course that wasn't true at all since the Queen had the finale say if she chose to.

He had devoted his immortal life to his creator or Mother, the Queen. She always had a flare for the theatrics which he could never understand and always thought that it was a little to much. He lived and breathed… well lived at least for the Dominion it was so rare for a vampiric coven to own so much, but he guessed having a sibling who was part three big three got the Queen this. He knew that outside the dominion that it was almost taboo for people to talk about it since all the nomadic vampires who crossed our land were killed if they crossed onto our soil in this case it seemed different no one was completely sure why this one had done it he was old enough to know better than this it was just about the stupidest thing you could do.

The decision had already been voted through senate, courtesy of his "cousin" Jasmine who took great pleasure in voting ever thing through to the council.

The dominions government worked this way, it had tree levels that each owned a vote the first; the Senate was made up of about sixty Vampires that lived around the areas the dominion had power over (Greenland, Canada, Scotland, Laos Hong Kong and a few other places) the Senate was Always held in Laos because of Jasmine who practically owed the Senate vote. The second level was the Council which only had three Members; Augustus, Maciain and Himself. They resided mostly in Canada though Maciain had a manor in Scotland. The last level of government was The Lady in Charge, Queen Diathina or to Reid, Mother.

The Queen had started the Dominion about five hundred years ago after traveling the world for two and half millennium. She was turned at around twenty five frozen in her perfect beauty. She had long auburn hair that went to her waist and beautiful Crimson eyes that shown into your soul. She had a very interesting ability that many thought was useless. She could make you love her with all your heart after staying with long enough many newborns fell under her spell and her guard would grow she believed that she would someday rival the Volturi in power, she still hated her brothers for what they did to her. But that matter could wait.

Reid was different then the other vampires in habits and in he no longer longed for human flesh instead he eat that of the animal. He also looked different than many, black wavy hair that reached his shoulders and in the place of the Irises was nothing but white. Reids power overtook the sense of sight and projected auras of peoples powers personalities and the overall character of the person. Not all had gifts but all had auras and he no longer longed to see as he had in his human life.

As Reid mulled over his thoughts on the matter his brother and cousin entered the room arguing yet again.

"You want to let him SPEAK! That is the worst possible solution to this, why do you seem to always want to waste the dominions time Maciain!"

Augustus seemed to be quiet miffed by Macian's proposition. Will Maciain seemed to get even angerer that Augustus wasn't listening.

"Lisen here ye' barmy ol' Roman Tha' lad out thure is got somethin' ta say an' I me self want te hear it!" Maciain's strong Celtic made hard to understand what he was saying. He looked incredibly young to be arguing with Augustus who could pass for twenty any day of the week will Maciain looked fourteen. Maciain had short brown hair with high cheekbones only one word could describe him: cute. Many people commented on it in court. As for his sister Jasmine who was about sixteen when she was turned they didn't look like to people who controlled Most of the Dominion. Their ages varied while they were each from same time period give or take a couple decades.

Finally Reid's lips parted and he spoke.

"We let him speak to the three of us and Jasmine not a pip to the Queen."

Augustus looked sad but gave up to Maciain. As soon as this was said Jasmine walked in. She was elegant in her silk blood red dress that touched her toes. She had straight black hair that was only about half way down her back her lips were full and her eyes looked bored.

"Finally you grew a pair Reid," she commented. Maciain giggled while Augustus just rolled his eyes at there antics.

As they walked quietly through the halls of the castle they kept in a tight group. The dungeon looked like any other in history but newer and fancier tools for torture (thanks to Augustus for those)

There A man sat in a cold cellar. It didn't bother him because of his vampiric nature. He smiled at the thought of his family back home. He wanted to leave so badly but he had to deliver the message, more of a plea for help to the Dominion, they were the only ones that would stand a chance in a fight against the Volturi but with the help of the other covens… they might even defeat the Volturi. Jasper was struggling to fight the urge to escape and go hunt. He had known going into this that there was a large chance that that he wouldn't survive but if they could get the Dominion on there side then had more than a fighting chance.

As four figures walked closer he could feel more than the usual anger and hate. The female finally spoke to him.

"You have been given a gift Wanderer, our time Now tell me why you are here?"

He cleared his throat.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock, and I have come with a plea for help. My coven has been relentlessly hunted by the Volturi for our gifts and for my hybrid niece. I ask that you stand by our side in battle and that you lay down your lives so that on that day those who are innocent are spared." He finished looking around at the audience he had. All four looked thoughtful at the moment until the smallest one; a mere boy spoke.

"We release you to your leaders so that you can bring your people to the palace, the Queen will love this." He said grinning and with that all of shackles were undone and he was free.

_**Yaaaaaa done Reveiw pls**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Gathering

Carlisle was incredible nervous he didn't understand why the Queen would want to see him. He didn't think that she would even be a little bit interested in fighting her own kin.

He had brought many to the meeting Both Sam and his pregnant wife Emily which took a lot of convincing that she wouldn't be harmed. He also brought His Son Edward, His wife Bella there child Reneseme and her new fiancé Jake along with the Denali leader and The Egyptian Benjamin. They were the most powerful of all the army.

As they walked through the chilled Canadian wilderness a voice Stopped the group in its tracks.

"ah Finally I was beginning to think you wouldn't show,"

The Queen of the Dominion stepped out of the mist. He knew what she had looked like from the pictures that were hung in Voterra where she had once lived. Many other began to step out there looked to be about thirty vampires behind here will there ;ked to be her council on either side on one side two men who both had the blank facial expression on the other side there was a small boy and a girl.

"No my dear Queen, we got lost." He said sheepishly. The Queen gave a very unlady like snort. She seemed to look at them expectantly as if she were saying 'well?'

"My Queen we beg that you help us, we- " As he was talking he was cut off by the young boy who had sniffed the air and said,

_ "_Is that dog I smell?" he began to look murderess. As one of the Advisers he would be powerful and not wise to upset.

"Calm My Dear brother these are shifters mot the children of the moon that you despise so much" The girl seemed faintly amused by presence of shifter. But then looked at the human and looked upset by her presence.

"Please remove the pregnant human from the area before I get hungry and want a snack." She said lamely. Sam snarled and crouched as if about to shift.

"Everyone calm down now!"

The Queen seemed angered by the disobedience of her people she also looked unhappy with the human.

A voice Carlisle knew well called out to him. He knew the soft sweet menacing voice which her owner can inflict much pain that could lead you begging for death.

"Oh Aro will be displeased that you are trying to fend him of Carlisle you know that of course, but you cant seriously be trying to take the guard down with this backwater group of nobodys" she dismissively waved them off until she caught sight of Maciain. Her eyes narrowed at him.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Past

Chapter Three: Back to Forks

"What are you doing here? I thought I kill back in London!" Jane was standing in the clearing next to Alec and Felix. She wore the traditional Volturi robes.

"Ye' stuck up bitch! You couldn't kill me if I light me own flame!" Maciain roared in outrage at the thought of being killed. Jasmines eyes seemed to snap forward to Jane. She sneered, "Jane Take your little war party back to spaghetti-ville before I do it for you,"

Jane rolled her eyes and said, "I am only here to deliver a message; there will be war if you pursue an alliance with him My Queen." And with that turned and left. The Queen seemed faintly amused.

"Carlisle I do believe that they have given you my answer for me," she said. Edward visibly sagged while Emily looked on the verge of tears. " But I can do one thing for you; Maciain, Jasmine, Augustus and Reid, you are banned from the Dominion until further notice.'' She seemed to think she was done and all of her party except for the four left. Jasmine was the first to speak.

"Well I didn't see that coming." She seemed dazed, as they all did.

Edward wasn't sure what to feel. They had gained allies but not as many as they wanted. He blamed himself for all of this, it was his fault all along and now after all of this that they had gone through they still were no sure if they were going to survive. He watched a fully grown Ness messing around with Jacob. He grimaced. Listening Jake was a death wish now that his daughter was dating him.

"So are ye' the mind reader that Carly was talkin' bout?" Edward glanced up to see one of the four from the dominion. All that Edward could hear in his head was the faint whistling of an old Scottish tune. The puzzled look on Edwards face made Maciain laugh.

" I've run with your types before," this seemed to make his young face sad and an image flashed of a young girl and then Caius Volturi but he quickly left that train of thought and went on to something else.

" So a halfbreed… its been along time since I came across those types, and she's in love with a shifter." He seemed to look sad again.

He began to tell Edward hid long sad story of love and lose.

e your document here...


End file.
